Currently, a number of compositions for cleaning plastic surfaces, particularly fiberglass, are commercially available. Existing cleaners are of two general types: spray-on foam type cleaners; and petroleum based glazes.
The foam type cleaners include both general home bathroom cleaners as well as more heavy duty cleaning compositions designed for institutional or industrial use. Many of the available home bathroom cleaners do not adequately clean fiberglass surfaces. Further, many home bathroom cleaners can discolor the fiberglass. Although heavy duty foaming cleaners exhibit better cleaning characteristics, these cleaners can also cause a significant amount of surface discoloration when applied to plastic surfaces.
The commercially available fiberglass cleaners also include petroleum based glazes. In general, petroleum based glazes are applied to fiberglass surfaces and are allowed to dry. After a specified period of time the dried glaze is wiped off the cleaned fiberglass surface. Unfortunately, petroleum based glazes produce numerous vaporous petroleum distillates which limit the use of this type of cleaner in enclosed areas such as bathrooms. These vaporous distillates are volatile and are potentially harmful if inhaled in excessive amounts.
Therefore, a need exists for an effective fiberglass cleaning composition which does not discolor fiberglass and which is safe to use in a variety of cleaning environments, including home use.